Regions
Oceans Jezecodorn Farraige At approximately 14,000,000 square kilometres (5,400,000 square miles), it is the fifth-largest body of water. Connected to the Etherian Ocean, the two oceans are separated by its contents. Etherian Farraige At approximately 14,000,000 square kilometres (Approx 5,400,000 square miles), it is the fifth-largest body of water. Connected to the Jezecodorn Ocean, the two oceans are separated by its contents. Kirahvian Farraige (Approx 17,840,000 km2) Libellula Farraige Goyavari’s second smallest ocean (Approx 9,00,598 km2) Canifar Farraige Goyavari’s second largest ocean (Approx 30,370,000 km2) including adjacent deposits, it covers 6% of the planets total surface area. Grand Aossir Farraige Goyavari’s largest ocean (Approx 43,826,647 km2) Dacaan Farraige Glasian Farraige Goyavari’s smallest ocean ? Farraige Regions Fewchurney City Asentia Home to people who embrace mental fortitude and mastery of the link between body and mind. ''' Rohcirtep Wuuste Fecunda Spalfania '''Gained an unfortunate reputation of producing the most idiots. Miuqiadia Soldale Known as the hottest and driest region in Goyavari, Soldale is known as a popular tourist spot for more heat resistant Goyavarians or those looking to get a quick tan. Casafornica Name is a play on the word fornication crossed with California. Mid region city; full of rich partiers and the central hub for drug distribution and creation. Also boasts a large media empire. Mutups Illustria Proloc Xiemajamo Kuiador Nomasi Mt. Denoue A giant dormant volcano, the setting of the final stand of the legendary hero Ezekiel Hartwin. Den Fellagio In ancient Eumelian culture there were known leaders, philosophers of sorts, which were known as Dehns (Den or Dawn for short, loosely translates to “Saints” in english) who travelled across the globe, saved countless lives and defended the week, while preaching the word of their God. Den Fellagio was a red and white Eumelian Warrior born near the end of the Amarantinial period of the Paroxysmic era; labelled as a hero during his lifetime and a legend following his death. Teleco City Grand Toleco to its inhabitants, the entire region is home to the never-ending sport Slipetu Quanio Wuuste Bruto Marsh Soowaria Wetlands Disichar City Hiraeth Pelipia Galdurn Epiloc Guapey Merakia Disipian Wuuste Kiligia Siltanta Known for its scientific advancements and gargantuan Crystal Pyramids. The entire region is believed to have appeared in an ocean on Goyavari around GV and was once known on earth as the legendary city of Atlantis. Its inhabitants are known largely as explorers and some of the smartest minds on the planet; dedicating their lives to learning about Goyavari and building a bridge that can be freely roamed between Goyavari and the other 5 main universes. Hastairia Jocularious Rapa City Little Ikigai Jayus 82,103 km2 Nuga City Qual Tagg Academy for Mirth, Hortation & Mollification Nicknamed “Fool School” (See Education) Created by scientist/philosopher/self-proclaimed wizard: Marx Stück in honor of the group of heroes who risked everything to bring the end of the Quietsian era. Miditia Wolkane Tundlar Unvercoav (Unver Cove) Anomalous Forest Sand City Todseguro Sygzyllia A crescent shaped city at the base of the Goya-famous Swyddgare Mountain Range , a little tenting ground nearby with a sizeable lake (Nogarad lake) that people come from all around to fish. Once a popular tourist spot, now known for its export of “PerCher Soda ” (A sweet soda with a pear/cherry taste with a hint of whitebark raspberry) and the headquarters of the League of Fools ''' Nogarad lake '''A large lake known for its fishing and rare fish; a popular camping spot for travellers and explorers. Mt. Retoaltura The Tallest Mountain in Goyavari and the pinnacle of Swyddgare , being 36,213 feet it has never been recorded that anyone has reached the top alive. ''' Cecreeshi Etwilio Einsamakit Forest Den Calenou '''In ancient Eumelian culture there were known leaders, philosophers of sorts, which were known as Dehns (Den or Dawn for short, loosely translates to “Saints” in english) who travelled across the globe, saved countless lives and defended the week, while preaching the word of their God. Epoca Iridescia Fosphine Melliflua Legig Hyllelig Sauduade Traumu Raeno Psycalia Toska Hygge Elemeno Veccadale Jollico Dawn Kelania In ancient Eumelian culture there were known leaders, philosophers of sorts, which were known as Dehns (Den or Dawn for short, loosely translates to “Saints” in english) who travelled across the globe, saved countless lives and defended the week, while preaching the word of their God. Ohalo Illifilicilipia Halewech County Tixeber Den Becksaney In ancient Eumelian culture there were known leaders, philosophers of sorts, which were known as Dehns (Den or Dawn for short, loosely translates to “Saints” in english) who travelled across the globe, saved countless lives and defended the week, while preaching the word of their God. Ukuaynah Wuuste Tessug Lunapolis Filled with honesty plants. Wakia Wuuste Bellafella Jucksta Jucksta Jester University for Fools & Quipsters ''(See Education)'' Pohzée Zumalo Pasticahlo An amish-like region which limits its technological use with strict rules due to the belief that electronics are a danger to the future of man's fate in Goyavari . Hexagio Large region with walls in a hexagonal shape decor inspired by a beehive and main inhabitants being Oluwaseyian. ' Etnana Bahia Twelifor '(Wuuste=desert; Farraige=Ocean)